Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to inventory management and, in particular, to smart shelves for retail industry.
Description of the Related Art
In many instances when people are shopping, they go to a retail store hoping to get all the items on the shopping list. It is quite common that items are missing or misplaced and it is very hard to get help or the unit from the shop assistants, as they may not be aware of the items location in the warehouse. In many cases customers are left with the choice of either going to a different retail store or to return the next day, hoping that the shelves will be restocked.